Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas may be obtained from a variety of formations. In some applications, the formations are fractured to facilitate oil and/or gas flow. During fracturing operations, fracturing fluids are pumped downhole and injected into the surrounding formation under pressure to create cracks or fractures through the formation. The formation fractures increase the conductivity of the formation which enhances hydrocarbon fluid recovery by improving fluid flow from the formation to the wellbore or wellbores drilled into the formation.